Kimochi
by Hana Dawn
Summary: -SPOILER 180 del manga o 100 en el anime- Una vez llegado a la base de Orochimaru, mientras comenzaban a preparar su tratamiento, Sasuke puede cerrar los ojos, solo con sus pensamientos, y en su oscuridad, estos juegan en su contra.


**Kimochi**

_Oneshot_

Por Hana Dawn©

-

**Disclaimer: Naruto© es de Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Clamier: Hana Dawn© es mi nombre. No me lo copien.**

**Clamier: Es mi idea, yo la escribí, es mi historia. No me la roben ni la modifiquen ni la publiquen sin mi permiso. Porque perfectamente puedo sacarles la ------.**

-

Las rejas crujieron al cerrarse, el joven de cabello rubio con el ceño pronunciado sutilmente, sin querer que su amo lo vea. El niño había insultado al aludido, y ni siquiera se había disculpado, incluso habiendo dicho sólo necesitarlo para obtener más poder. Cerró con llave y un sello, adjuntando una nota explosiva por cortesía suya. Entre las penumbras del lugar no podía distinguir nada más que el cerrojo: Dentro sólo había oscuridad.

Se alejó, siguiendo el mismo camino que Orochimaru usó para salir de la mazmorra, pasando por un angosto camino entre las cárceles y la salida, el cual era rodeado por un vacío al que no se le veía fin, y un pequeño tragaluz en el techo, este techo siendo realmente el suelo del bosque hueco de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, y en su corazón deseó que el muchacho se pudriera antes del plazo deseado.

Entre toda la profunda sombra, dentro de la última celda a la izquierda desde el punto de vista de la entrada, el sonido de una roca cayendo desde el aire, alzada por chakra, es lo único que se escucharía en horas. Iba a tirársela por estar mirándolo durante demasiado tiempo, pero prefirió dejar al peón en paz. El enterarse de que Kabuto fue quien había intentado atacarlo durante la tercera etapa del exámen de Chuunin mientras se recuperaba del sello en su cuello y de que estuvo en el bando opuesto todo el tiempo no lo puso necesariamente de buenas.

Había entrado sin pedir explicación, ya viendo que no tendría falta de espacio, y se había sentado para contemplar quien pasara frente a su claustro. Se apoyó sobre la pared y alzó una pierna para apoyar su brazo con más comodidad, mientras la otra yacía en el suelo para darle equilibrio. Entonces ahí notó que la jaula tenía un jutsu especial, ya que no pudo escuchar nada de lo que Orochimaru le dijo a su subordinado, hasta que él llegó, preferido. Cuando el sujeto de poderosa presencia se fue, Sasuke vagamente se preguntó qué clase de trato era el que le daban, y de inmediato la imagen de Itachi saltó a su cabeza. Sus puños se pronunciaron e intentó relajarse.

Por la luz que entraba del tragaluz que no veía, se dio cuenta que habían pasado doce horas desde que se había sentado. Cerró los ojos recién y perdió la conciencia, rendido.

Kabuto subió las interminables escaleras del recinto hasta llegar a la planta experimental. Entró a la habitación donde antes estaba Kimimaro, conectado, deteriorándose, aún teniendo la idea de que serviría como contenedor para su amo. El tipo se acercó a los paneles y comenzó el lento reseteo del sistema. Cada cable necesitaba cinco horas de trabajo, así que comenzó relajado, sabiendo que disponía de algunos meses.

Cuando se aburrió, ordenó el desastre que había quedado sobre el "asiento" en el que reposaba Kimimaro y dejó todo listo para el nuevo huésped. Se lamentó de no poder hacerle nada, ya que su Orochi-sama lo necesitaba, y porque le temía a todo ese chakra que poseía. Pero cuánto deseaba romperle el cuello.

Llegó alguien a relevarlo, pero traía un mensaje. "No descuides al chico." ¿De quién? Nadie más ni nadie menos que de su querido amo.

Ya llevaba dos días sin comer. Al despertarse de su inconsciencia, no pudo volver a dormir. Apenas y encontró agua cuando comenzó a desesperarse por la humedad que lo calentaba y enfriaba a la vez. En ese momento era de noche y había un frío espantoso, teniendo sólo para abrigarlo esa túnica que le habían proporcionado al llegar a la aldea. Y lo peor era que desde que había despertado no dejaba de pensar en Naruto.

Sin quererlo se preguntaba si estaba bien, si alguien lo había encontrado, si se había enfermado a causa de la lluvia...

Tomó su cabeza entre las manos, revolviendo sus pensamientos. Él sabía que estaba vivo. Lo sintió así.

Sus palabras no dejaban de repiquetear en sus oídos. Él trató de autoconvencerse durante toda la batalla que ese era el poder que necesitaba, el del Sello del Cielo, para dejar de arrastrar la culpa que lo amortajaba, y así peleó contra él. Hubo momentos donde pensó en rendirse, y decirle "Sí, Naruto. Vámonos ya.", pero el sello se lo impedía, ofreciéndole más poder, con el que se cegaba.

Casi al clímax, llegó a temerle. Todo ese chakra que salía de ninguna parte... Y en forma de zorro...

- ¿Quién eres?

- ... Un amigo.

Su mano derecha tembló por sí sola, y tuvo que detenerla a la fuerza. Era el repiqueteo del Chidori chocando con el Rasengan de Naruto... Esos ataques no habían sido los únicos que se mezclaron: Podría jurar que sus mentes también. Parpadeaban a la vez, sus respiraciones eran idénticas, hasta que la energía se agotó y la fusión se deshizo. Naruto cayó al agua y casi se ahogó.

Él, estúpidamente, lo salvó y lo arrastró hasta la orilla del río una vez que este volvió a su cauce.

- Naruto...

El eco de su voz inconsciente repiqueteó durante casi un minuto y despertó a otros reos, los cuales estaban aún más hambrientos que él.

Cuando comenzó la lluvia, exactamente cuando sintió su brazo roto y escupió unos restos de sangre por el Rasengan, al estar frente a él y sentir su cálida respiración, cada vez más extinta, se dio cuenta de lo débil que él mismo se había puesto. Se preguntó de quién había sido la idea de hacer grupos de a tres y asignarlos a un Jounin, pues quien haya sido era un completo idiota. Por su culpa él se había vuelto débil, se preocupaba de los demás, al principio obligado, mas luego natural. Eso no era algo que debía sentir un vengador.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro. Y pensar, se dijo, que estuve a punto de besarlo.

No era que le gustara, sino era la proximidad de sus rostros en ese momento. No sabía cómo definir lo que sentía por él, ya que era algo casi imposible por no saber mucho de sentimientos. Simplemente fue atracción, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, podría haber pasado algo, pero no se acordaba. Incluso de la batalla había muchos momentos borrosos y lagunas mentales.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que durante el lapso de tiempo que estuvieron cara a cara quiso cometer demasiadas acciones anormales.

Su cuello le ardió de tal manera que chilló. Quedó en el suelo, torciendo la piel donde estaba el sello maldito, falsamente creyendo que no iba a volver el dolor. Fue por excitarse ante los recuerdos del chakra de la batalla.

Quería más chakra.

Quizá esa era otra de las razones por las que el sello le permitió salvar a Naruto...

Hubo un tiempo donde detestaba verlo por ser alguien demasiado escandaloso, inferior. Naruto siempre estaba en deuda con él. Hubo otros donde siempre que lo veía, sentía un futuro.

Su sueño estaba en el pasado. Su futuro estaba en su pasado. Y él le hizo creer que había otro futuro.

Itachi... En todo lo que quería pensar era en Itachi... ¡Sólo Itachi¡Tenía que concentrarse¡Itachi no iba a manipularlo, iba a ser fuerte a su propia manera¡¡Venganza¡¡Itachi!!

... Na...

- Naruto...

Su mente estaba hecha un desastre. Toco corría de un lado a otro, imágenes, palabras, sentimientos, golpes... Pensaba cuando era un pequeño, cuando mataron a todos, cuando Itachi golpeaba su frente, cuando Itachi le enseñó el Mangekyou Sharingan, cuando conoció a la kunoichi rosa, cuando notó a Naruto por primera vez en el muelle, cuando Haku pretendió matarlo, cuando hizo el Katon frente a su padre y habló con su madre, cuando Kakashi llegaba tarde y los gritos que recibía a cambio de su excusa, la cara de tristeza y desesperación de Naruto...

También recordó la cara llorosa de Sakura.

Se puso de pie, dificultándole encontrar el suelo, y volvió al mismo lugar donde se había sentado al entrar, en la misma pose.

Ella parecía no preocuparle. Aparte de encontrarla promedio, igual que las otras niñas, de pasar de miembro de grupo no. Es más, sabía que ella y otras trataban de llamar su atención durante las clases, y que muchos lo miraban con envidia y molestia mientras hablaban.

Nadie sabía nada.

Al formarse el equipo siete, no subió de nivel ni hubo cambio mayor, es más, hizo una terrible primera impresión.

- ¡¡Ooooh¡Sasuke-kun, eres tan tímido! -Empezó a gritar sin razón aparente.- ¿Estás listo ahora¡Porque yo sí!

- Es hora de irnos. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

- Hehe... No cambies el tema... -Susurró, sin entender que no la iba a tomar en cuenta.- ¿A quién le importa Naruto? Todo lo que hace es pelear contigo.

Traté de no hacerle caso.

- Bueno, no ha tenido una infancia normal después de todo. No tiene padres. Puede hacer lo que quiera. -Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.- Si yo actuara así, mis padres se enojarían demasiado.

No sé en qué estaba pensando: Si quería impresionarme o algo, pero actuó como una tonta.

- Tiene tanta suerte; Solo, sus padres nunca metiéndose en nada...

- Por eso es que se comporta así. -No pude soportarlo.- Solo... La tristeza cuando un padre te castiga no está ni siquiera cerca de lo que él siente.

- ¿Qué dices... tan repentinamente? -Tartamudeó sorprendida. Mi cuello casi reventaba de la rabia.

- Eres... molesta.

Y no dejó de molestarle cuando Haku pretendió matarlo. Estaba mal de por sí que un shinobi llorara, y le estaba enterrando aún más las agujas. La única vez que sintió lástima por ella fue cuando, antes de comenzar el examen de Chuunin, miró más allá de sus propias batallas y se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Al parecer necesitó el impulso de alguien.

La primera vez que vieron a Orochimaru sintió su poder en propia carne de forma tan brusca que casi muere. Y también así lo sintió Sakura. El sólo recordar su instinto asesino le daba escalofríos. Si no hubiese sido el cansancio mismo hablando días antes, de seguro que también se congelaba. Y también fue la primera vez que arriesgó realmente su vida por ella y ella cuidó realmente de él.

No recordaba qué había soñado después de eso ni lo que pasó hasta que lo abrazó y su cuerpo perdió fuerzas. Lo que sí sabía era que él era un vengador, y si llega a posesionarse de un demonio, que así sea, para obtener más poder. Y... básicamente por eso había terminado en esa húmeda carcel.

De todas formas, sentía que estaba en deuda con ella (Quizá qué hubiese pasado), así que intentó ser más amable, en el almuerzo y en las preliminares -cosa que costó-. Y cuando la veía sonreír, sentía un cosquilleo fuerte en el estómago. Algo muy parecido al sentimiento que le producía Naruto.

Y pensar que también terminó tomándole cariño a esa niña molesta... Era inevitable: Pasaba la mayor parte del día con ella y los otros dos tontos, y se protegían mutuamente.

Al llevárselo Kakashi-sensei, sintió las miradas de ambos clavadas en donde tenía posada su mano, y cuando terminó el sello sobre el sello maldito, algo redundante, todo se nubló, y sus dos caras aparecieron frente a él.

Estaba casi seguro de que Sakura fue quien lo cuidó después, pero...

El siguiente recuerdo fue confuso: Una mujer rubia lo curaba y Sakura se echaba a llorar en su cuello, brotando un sentimiento amargo. Luego recordaba poco a poco la batalla con el Shukaku, la batalla de Naruto y las gracias de la niña de pelo rosa, brotando un sentimiento aún más amargo y profundo. La riña con Naruto, brotando algo más amargo aún en su pecho.

Esa fue la primera vez que casi los mata a ambos.

No había querido grabar todo eso en su mente, pero lo hizo. Incluso todo lo que dijo la última vez que la vio. Toda esa cursilería inútil que intentó hacerle pensar que tenía un hogar y una familia a la que regresar... Él era un vengador, y no podía olvidar la muerte de su primera y original familia tan simplemente, así como no podría perdonar a Itachi.

- Para mí... Sería estar tan sola como tú... -Sí, Sakura había dicho eso.

Dijo muchas cosas esa noche, pero no fueron suficientes. Sólo lograron que, en el fondo, me sintiera querido.

- ¡Te quiero con todo mi corazón! -Sí, también hizo ese escándalo.

Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas. Que le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, que seguía pensando que era una más del montón, y que a pesar de lo que pudiera hacer, no cambiaría. Que era una verdadera molestia. Eso le dije. Luego ya fue demasiado peligroso que siguiera gritando, así que la callé sutilmente.

- Gracias.

Recordó su sonrisa.

En ese momento, sabía que no le iba a dejar ir. Pensó que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero al terminar, se sintió... plenamente satisfecho. Se acercó a su cuello y retiró sus rosas cabellos, ladeando su cabeza hasta tocarle con sus labios y darle un suave beso. Luego la dejó inconsciente y la dejó en un asiento de piedra junto a ellos.

Las estupideces que se le ocurría pensar.

Permaneció mirándola unos minutos, sin reaccionar. Sin duda cuando estaba callada era mucho mejor. Hasta la encontraba más simpática. Sería raro no volver a verla ni escucharla.

Y sí, por más que lo pensaba, el "por siempre" es demasiado largo. De todas formas iba a extrañarla, aunque no lo admitiese.

Suspiró. Demasiados sentimientos. Demasiados recuerdos que debía borrar... y no quería. Sus sentimientos, que había costado tanto cultivar...

Escuchó un ruido agudo, como chirrido, y fue ahí cuando vio que algunos peones llevaban comida a los reos para mantenerlos con vida. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que en su celda no pararon. Y se fueron.

Lo único que pudo sentir de alimento fue el ruido que emitía el resto al engullirlo, desesperados, matándose entre ellos a golpes.

Vio entonces a los guardias volver sin nada en las manos, uno de ellos burlándose de él. La ira brotó tan rápido y el chakra le golpeó tan fuerte que una vez transcurrido un segundo, un chakra entre mora y azul estrelló al tipo contra las barras, deshaciendo las barreras en su camino. El mismo Sasuke quedó boquiabierto, contemplando tanto la escena como sus manos, que ni siquiera se habían extendido para hacer un sello. El otro tipo salió huyendo y cayó por el barranco.

No sabía qué había pasado.

Poco pasó para que se diera cuenta. La jaula había sido un entrenamiento para aumentar su ira y chakra. Que cómo, no tenía idea, pero lo había conseguido. Y ahora, la cárcel ya no lo abarrotaba. Esperó para que su cuerpo regenerara un poco de energía y salió. La luz de un atardecer aparecía por el tragaluz del gran hueco, y Sasuke siguió caminando hacia la salida de ese lugar.

Había perdido la cuenta después de las dos semanas de "estadía".

Sintió un genjutsu, sin saber que el golpe había activado su Sharingan, por lo que supo que no encontraría a nadie en otras tantas semanas.

Sus puños crisparon y sonrió.

- Orochimaru-sama... -Aparece Kabuto, con el reflejo de la poca luz de las velas encandecer sobre sus lentes.

- Sí... Su chakra aumenta a cada hora que pasa. -Interrumpe y sonríe entre los vendajes.

- Necesitará alimento un día de estos, además de cobijo.

- No digo que no.

- ¿Entonces--

- Pero no se lo vas a dar. Nadie lo hará. Necesito que su odio incremente.

Ante una pausa, el "favorito" accedió y salió silenciosamente de la sala, una macabra mueca de satisfacción en ambos rostros. La imagen de Uchiha caminando entre la oscuridad lo excitaba.

- Por fin... El Sharingan es mío...

-

**Fecha término: 22:38 06/07/2005.**

**Fecha 1º edición: 20:09 05/07/2006.**

**Fecha 2º edición: 19:51 01/08/2007.**

¡¡Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjja¡Un año¡No, DOS años! Gracioso, muy gracioso.

_Notas:_ Umm! XD

Cuando hice este fic, y fijense en la ficha, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba en Shippuuden, la idea salió de esta cabeza, así que hasta aquí mi comentario, no quiero dar spoilers.

No lo había subido porque tenía que confirmar lo que Sakura le dice a Sasuke. Tenía un RAW, y no se le veía muy confiable. XD

Gracias a todos por leer, sé que no he subido nada en... Mucho. Gracias a aquellos que me han leído, a los que siguen leyéndome, y a los que me leyeron recién.

Cualquier crítica es más que aceptada. Si no les gustó, díganme, pero especifiquen el porqué. Me es ULTRA SUPER DEMASIADO útil.

_Domo, minna_! _Ooooooooooooossu_!!

Ah, y para los ratas... © significa SOLO MIO, DAMMIT! Copyright. Mi nombre. Mi idea. Mi historia.

Y vuelvo a repetir, Naruto© y compañía y todo, es de _Kishimoto Masashi_. No tengo intenciones de hacer mayor uso de ellos que hacerlos sufrir en mis textos de drama. Son suyos, no míos, y no planeo hacerlos míos. Sería mucha presión. XD

Hana Dawn©.

PD: Conny¿leiste? XD


End file.
